dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Unimplemented Characters
Unimplemented Characters are characters who have assets found in the game's files, but have not been included in the game. They may be works in progress, old iterations of existing characters, or the remnants of scrapped characters. Wilton Wilton is a character that takes the design of a human skeleton. He was originally found in the files of Don't Starve. His model is identical to that of the skeleton Boons, but Wilton's assets in the game predate them. It was once possible to spawn Wilton into the game with the code "wilton" and his portrait once appeared if the player reached the XP cap. His voice sounds were produced with bamboo.Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream", March 11, 2013 Wilton was originally an iteration of Woodlegs. He would have been able to transform into a skeleton, but the developers had trouble implementing the mechanic.Screenshots of JoeW's Discord comments shared by Canis. "Woodlegs was originally gonna be Wilton - bit of trivia for you", "He was gonna turn into a skeleton - but some of the mechanics didn't work out". Posted on August 30, 2019. Wilton would have used special character strings instead of a full speech file. These strings consist of the following:From stringutil.lua, lines 46-53 * "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh." * "Eeeeeeeeeeeer." * "Rattle." * "click click click click" * "Hissss!" * "Aaaaaaaaa." * "mooooooooooooaaaaan." * "..." Known assets include: * In-game character model * Unlock portrait * Silhouette * Sound files * In-game speech * Map icon * Skull Wilton Silhouette.png|Wilton's silhouette. Wilton In-Game.png|Wilton in-game. WiltonTextures.png|Wilton's in-game textures. Wilton Map Icon.png|Wilton's Map icon. Wilton's Skull.png|Wilton's skull. Winnie Winnie is a young female character. Kevin Forbes has described her as a "Little Bo-Peep kind of character" and suggested that she was planned to have perks related to animals and being a vegetarian.Interview with Kevin Forbes by Jenesee Grey: (8:04) "There's a very Little Bo Peep kind of character coming at some point, probably. I don't know what her schtick would be gameplay-wise, probably something to do with animals or something. I think she was going to be a vegetarian, possibly." Recorded on January 22, 2013, uploaded on February 18, 2013. Her facial features resemble Wigfrid who was added as part of the Reign of Giants DLC long after Winnie's assets were found in the game files. Winnie was originally discovered in the files for Don't Starve. Winnie's sound files have also been found in Don't Starve Together. She has a yawning sound file that has been located in Wilson's DST audio files since at least May 2015.Winnie coming soon to DST?. Posted on May 21, 2015 She may be a reference to Winifred "Winnie" Foster from the book ''Tuck Everlasting'' by Natalie Babbitt, because of her similar dress, shared name, and blonde hair. Known assets include: * In-game character model (Removed) * Unlock portrait * Silhouette * Sound files * Map icon (Removed) * Skull Winnie Silhouette.png|Winnie's silhouette. Winnie In-Game.png|Winnie in-game. Winnie Map Icon.png|Winnie's Map icon. Winnie's Skull.png|Winnie's skull. Winnie Portrait Old.png|An older version of Winnie's portrait. Wallace Wallace is an older male character originally found in the files for Don't Starve. Kevin Forbes, the lead developer, has implied that he is Scottish. Wallace's hairstyle may be a reference to the hairstyle of Dracula in the film Bram Stoker's Dracula. Known assets include: * Unlock portrait * Sound files * Skull Wallace's Skull.png|Wallace's skull. Waverly Waverly is a witch character originally found in the files for Don't Starve. Her name may be a reference to the TV show Wizards of Waverly Place. Known assets include: * Unlock portrait * Skull Waverly's Skull.png|Waverly's skull. Pyro The Pyro is a character based off of a class from the game Team Fortress 2. The character's assets were discovered in the files for Don't Starve. Pyro was originally put together by the development team for funJoeW on the Forums: "This thing that you guys found was just something the team was putting together (just for fun) that may or may not get put into the game in the future." March 12, 2014 and was not intended to be part of another promotion with Valve.JoeW on the Forums: "There is no holding back of news, we don't know what we are going to do with it. Like I said, the team did it for the fun of it. How or when it would come out and it what form, if any has yet to be determined. There is no grand plan. It's not part of some big announcement or promotion, it was just something we thought might be fun that we thought you guys might find fun and interesting as well." June 5, 2014 There were special Pyro-related items found within the game's files, such as a Balloonicorn Chester, an Axtinguisher, a Lollichop, a broken or bitten-into version of the Lollichop, and a Flare Gun. Different colour_cube files were also found under the name insane_pyro_dusk.cc, insane_pyro_day.cc, and insane_pyro_night.cc, suggesting some form of "Pyrovision" when this character is played. In the sound files, Pyro is called "wyro", much like how Maxwell is called "waxwell". This is because of the naming convention in which all playable characters' names begin with a "W". Known assets include: * Character poster * Unlock portrait * Sound files * colour_cube files * Pyro-based items Pyro.png|Pyro's poster. Pyro Map Icon.png|Pyro's Map icon. Pyrow.png|Pyro items. Balloonicorn Chester textures.png|In-game textures for the Balloonicorn Chester. Watricia Watricia is a character that was supposed to be implemented in the Shipwrecked DLC, but was later scrapped in favor of Wilbur. Her development only got as far as some concept art and prototyped game items before she was shelved.Bryce on the Forums (Page 3): "Only Woodlegs left - Watricia was replaced by Wilbur." / "She was an actual character, but only in a very rough state. We made some concept art and prototyped a couple in game items but didn't get very far." February 4, 2016 The game items that were to be exclusive to her were Rawling and a Backpack called "mailpack" in her prefab file.From watricia.lua, lines 11-21 Before it was removed, her in-game speech file was empty. Watricia's exclusive items being a Mail Pack and a basketball companion named Rawling seem to be references to the main character of the film Cast Away, a marooned Fedex employee who makes a companion out of a volleyball he names Wilson. Known assets include: * In-game speech (Removed) * Prefab file Trivia * Don't Starve sound files for a character named Woodrow were found to be identical to WX-78's sound files. Most of WX-78's sound files still have the prefix "Woodrow", suggesting that Woodrow might have been either a development name for WX-78 or a completely different character that eventually evolved into WX-78. * In the preview stream for the A Little Rain Must Fall update, Klei Entertainment said that all of character sounds as of March 2013 were completed, although only some of them were in the files. * On the subject of character unlocking, Kevin Forbes said: "I'm not against having a secret character unlock down in the depths of the cave, but it would probably end up being a more esoteric one, like Wortox or something else non-human". * In 2015, the name "wepeatski" was found in the files for Shipwrecked along with Wastien (Warly's development name), Walani, Woodlegs and Watricia.The New Don't Starve Update thread on Klei Forums. Posted on November 30, 2015 The name Wepeatski is most likely intended to be an easter egg as it is similar to the name Repeatski, a character from Super Time Force made by Capybara Games. ** Wepeatski reappeared in the animation files for Hamlet, which includes a fan made character model from a mod for unknown reasons.Odd Discovery in Hamlet beta files: Return of Wepeatski? Blog post. Posted October 16, 2018. * There is a silhouette in the game files of the Shipwrecked DLC that was thought to have been for an upcoming character, however during a PAX Prime demo stream for the DLC in 2015 the silhouette was presented as a "generic shadow" placeholder and "not necessarily a peek at a new character."[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/14302834?t=20m02s Rhymes with Play host Kelly Graham]: "There is a locked shadow character there, that's just kind of a generic set of triplets. laughs It's just our generic shadow at the moment, not necessarily a peek at a new character." September 3, 2015 * WX-78, Wickerbottom, Wes, Maxwell (for a short time), Woodie, Webber, Wilbur, Wilba, Wormwood, Wortox, and Wagstaff were on this page before they were implemented. ** Wortox was on this page for the longest amount of time (from December 2012 to March 2019) before eventually coming to Don't Starve Together as a DLC character. ** Wortox is the only unimplemented character from Don't Starve to be introduced to Don't Starve Together without being a part of Don't Starve. * Many characters listed here have been modded into the game by the community, including Wilton, Winnie, Waverly, and Pyro. * In Don't Starve Together, a hotfix in March 2017 accidentally added speech files for Winona, however, the files were quickly removed. On September 13th, 2017, Winona was officially added to the game. Gallery DS Character portraits Nov 2015.png|Character portraits from Don't Starve in November 2015. Includes Wilton, Winnie, and Pyro portraits. Shipwrecked Unknown Silhouette.png|Generic placeholder silhouette from the Shipwrecked DLC. References fr:Personnages non implémentés